Karnilla (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Nornheim | Gender = Female | Height = 6'6" | Weight = 475 lbs | Eyes = Purple | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Nornheim | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Sorceress; Queen of the Norns | Education = | Origin = Asgardian | PlaceOfBirth = Nornheim | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Journey Into Mystery #107 | Death = Mighty Thor Vol 2 700 | Quote = | Speaker = | HistoryText = Queen of Nornheim and one of the most powerful sorceresses in Asgard, Karnilla is apparently a member of the Asgardian race. However, she holds a long-standing grudge against Asgard's monarch Odin Borson for unrevealed reasons. From her castle Nornkeep, Karnilla has made significant alliances with other beings, including her accomplice Haag the witch, gnomes, demonic creatures such as the Barbaric warriors and the forest trolls of the Forbidden Forest. Nornheim's exact connection to the three Norns who read the fates of all beings is unrevealed. At some point, Karnilla captured a company of Asgardian warriors and placed them in stasis; they were remembered as the "Legion of the Lost." Ages ago, Karnilla massed an army for an invasion of Asgard; sensing this, Odin sent Thor Odinson and youthful warriors light god Balder and hunt and harvest goddess Sif to collect items to forge an enchanted sword. Karnilla tracked the trio's progress, sending creatures such as Hakurei the dragon, the ice pixies of Jotunheim and the emotion-eating Jennia to obstruct their path. Discovering Thor's adoptive brother Loki Laufeyson was also bedeviling the trio, Karnilla proposed an alliance, which Loki rejected. Karnilla finally led an army of trolls to invade Asgard, and during the attack she nearly slew Thor, but Odin narrowly saved his life. Karnilla took Loki hostage and threatened to kill him instead, but when Balder offered himself in exchange, Karnilla was impressed by his nobility and withdrew peacefully. Years later, Loki conspired to have the near-invulnerable Balder slain and asked Karnilla if Balder had a weakness. Karnilla told Loki every creature in Asgard had pledged not to kill him except for the mistletoe. Loki immediately made an attempt on Balder's life with a mistletoe arrow, but Karnilla defended Balder from harm because she was included in the pledge to protect him. In modern times, Karnilla assisted Loki during his "Trial of the Gods" by supplying him with a pouch of mystical Norn Stones, which he used to cheat Thor in the contest. When Odin briefly exiled Loki to Earth without his powers as punishment for defying his orders, Loki sought Karnilla's assistance. Karnilla sent an enchantment that would grant Loki power almost equal to Thor, but accidentally empowered the burglar Wrecker (Dirk Garthwaite) instead. As the Wrecker fought with Thor, Thor's lover Sif journeyed to Karnilla to ask for her help. Karnilla, having discovered Odin's Destroyer armor, suggested Sif animate the armor with her spirit and use it to help Thor. Sif agreed, but after defeating the Wrecker found she couldn't control the Destroyer. Karnilla hoped Thor would be forced to slay Sif. During these events, Karnilla made romantic overtures to Balder, but he repeatedly rejected her. At the height of Thor's battle with the Destroyer, the troll King Geirrodur nullified his alliance with Karnilla and dispatched Ulik, his most powerful troll, ton conquer Nornheim. Karnilla was saved from Ulik kby Balder in return for releasing Sif from the Destroyer. Despite Balder's assistance, he continued to spurn Karnilla's advances so she awakened the Legion of the Lost to destroy him. However, Balder freed the Legion from her control and returned with them to Asgard. | Powers = Karnilla's magical powers derive from two major sources: her innate capacity to manipulate magical energy honed through practice, and her acquired knowledge of spells and enchantments of Asgardian origin. Her ability to wield magical energy for personal use is only surpassed by Odin and a few others. | Abilities = Through sorcery, she is afforded a host of abilities: the enhancement of physical and sensory abilities, the assumption of different guises and attributes, and the deployment of mystical energy for offensive and defensive purposes, in the form of magic-bolts and shields. Her vast knowledge of arcane lore enables her to cast spells with a variety of specific effects. The many spells she has created include illusion-casting, temporary paralysis or sleep, deflection of matter and energy, interdimensional teleportation, and elemental conversion. These spells derive their potency from the ambient mystical energy of Asgard's dimension or power-objects found therein. She is capable of casting spells interdimensionally, and certain spells (usually enhanced by a power-object) are capable of permanent effects. | Strength = Karnilla can lift about 25 tons | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Karnilla often makes use of the Norn Stones. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = }}